bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinki Fragment
The Jinki Fragments (ジンキ部, Jinkikure) are nine souls, originally eight, that were created by both the Taikyōkū and the Mūgyoku in order to balance both the physical and spiritual worlds. Each Fragment represents a common mortal desire, shared by humanity. Respectively, they are: Influence, Happiness, Significance, Understanding, Manipulation, Territory, Change, Freedom, and the ninth, Companionship. Overview According to the Taikyōkū, the original plan was for there to be eight fragments. Four desires that would counterbalance another four desires, in eight souls equally distributed in the physical and spiritual worlds, thus "balancing the equation" of those worlds. However, in a final act of defiance, the Mūgyoku created a ninth fragment to unbalance the equation, much to the annoyance of the Taikyōkū. Although unbalanced, the Mūgyoku saw fit to include one fragment that would bring peace to the constant stuggle of the four pairs of opposing fragments, giving that fragment the desire of "companionship". Despite this, the Taikyōkū considered this ninth fragment the "eventuality of an anomaly". These four opposing pairs of eight would work in that what one desire represents, the opposing desire would work either against it or in a different manner. Among the eight, excluding "companionship", there are: *'Influence & Territory:' The fragment of territory desires to uphold what he already possess, never allowing another to interfere. The other works to expand one's "influence", hence the desire's name, always desiring to control more than what he already possesses. *'Happiness & Significance:' The fragment of happiness wishes to spread happiness around him or her, making it a dominant force around them. The fragment of significance, on the other hand, works to only make themselves important, wielding their power to become the most dominant around others. *'Understanding & Change:' By understanding what exists already, the fragment of understanding works to learn and become everything around it. However, the other fragment is displeased with what it sees, and desires to change it into an existence that suits its pleasures. *'Freedom & Manipulation:' The fragment of freedom wishes to remain unchained by anything, even other desires, and dreams to be its own person. The manipulation fragment wishes to control the freedom of others, thus caging them to their mortal desires. These Fragments each represent a specific desire, but like all desires, they can be built upon good or evil intentions. Thus, the Jinki Fragment's own soul reflects this ideal. The release, Tassei, is unlocked when a Fragment understands this and chooses what path they will embark on. But even so, the other persona within their soul, that reflects those opposite intentions, continues to struggle for dominance. Therefore, even someone like Minato Kuramoto, that chooses to fight for his friends, may be tempted to use even darker powers in order to become stronger so he may defeat an opponent his abilities could not do so prior. It was stated that the Taikyōkū and the Mūgyoku designed the Fragment to be born this way in order to put them through a test of willpower. Only once a Fragment was able to somehow balance themselves could they achieve the true Jinki power within them. The ones who failed, would eventually be swallowed up by the "inner persona", and the Fragment would die, causing them to reincarnate, and so would that cycle continue. General Powers & Abilities The power that the fragments held was regarded as Jinki (ジンキ, "God Vessel"), and each of these nine Fragments are said to carry a mysterious power, which is granted to their owner. Their powers are meant to represent the desires held by all people, such as territory. If one of the fragment owners are killed by another owner, that fragment passes on into the killer's body, granting them their powers and abilities. However, when a Jinki host is killed by anyone else, the soul fragment passes on and reincarnates again instantly. It is said that a Jinki's powers are derived from four specific sources: the Mind (気, Ki), the Soul (魂, Tamashī), the Body (体, Karada), and the Surrounding (囲繞, Shūi). When those four are brought together, the mixture that is generated is what gives a Jinki Fragment their great vast power. However, in pursuing their Tassei release, they must allow themselves to pursue either using their powers for "good" intentions or for "evil" intentions, while sealing away the opposite intentions within themselves. Kamui likened the concept to the Shinto philosophy of Naohi. Jinki Fragment Mode Coined by Yūga, it was initially believed to be a transformation that a Jinki Fragments enters into once he or she has learned to communicate with their inner Jinki power. In Raian's case, because of his supressed Shinigami powers, the mastery of this form led to an eventual reawakening of the Shinigami powers, producing a "fused" state of both a Jinki Fragment and a Zanpakutō, resulting in a new power. However, Sorata Nekoi then revealed the existence of Tassei to Minato; essentially, a "true" Jinki Fragment mode. While this attainment of a Fragment's power has no real name, it does signal the beginning of a Fragment learning about their powers. In other words, it is likened to a Shinigami's Shikai state. Tassei Tassei (達成, Attainment), otherwise known as the "true Jinki Fragment mode", is the level of power obtained by a Fragment when he or she successfully masters their power. It is likened to that of a Shinigami's Bankai release and just like that of a Bankai, once obtained, it is capable of evolving almost indefinitely the stronger a Fragment becomes, potentially unlocking new and exceedingly-powerful transformations that are built upon by the original Tassei release. Paralleling a Bankai even further, each Fragment (even among the same Fragment, both different holders) has their own unique name to the release state, which relates to their representation as a Jinki Fragment. The Nine Fragments Behind the Scenes